Dancing with tears in my eyes
by ChiefME
Summary: Brittany wants to have fun at prom, really. story better than summary. please review!


**Dancing with tears in my eyes...**

It was the night everyone's dreams came true, except well...mine. It was prom and I didn't have a date, so me and my friend Quinn went together. I was so broken inside just a few days ago my best friend was taken out of this world. I still couldn't believe it but it was real even though it feels like a bad dream, it's not, my best friend was really gone. She was and always will be my best friend and tonight we were supposed to go to prom together, a promise we made in kindergarden.

* * *

><p><em>Kindergarden...<em>

_We were playing with my Barbies when she took my hand. _

_"Brittany, promise me something."_

_I giggled at the way she said it, "what?"_

_"Promise me when we get older and go to this prom, that we will go together."_

_I smiled, "I promise, Santana."_

_She took my pinky in hers as we continued to play..._

* * *

><p>I smile faintly as I remember that moment so clearly. I was sitting at a table while everyone else was dancing with a partner. I sighed as I saw Quinn walking towards me.<p>

"Come on, have some fun!" She yelled over the music.

"No, not without Santana!" I yelled back.

She sighed, "Santana would want you to have fun!"

I continued to sit there ignoring her. She was right though it was one of the last things San said to me. She groaned, grabbing my hands pulling me up towards the dance floor.

* * *

><p><em>A few days ago...<em>

_"Come on Britt, we are going to be late for the movie!" Santana yelled up the stairs._

_I laughed, "okay okay, I'm almost done!"_

_A few minutes later I walked down the stairs in jeans and a t-shirt._

_"Are you freakin' kidding me? It took you half an hour to put on jeans and a t-shirt!"_

_I looked down blushing, " I forget how to put on my jeans..."_

_"Why didn't you tell me! I would of helped you."_

_"Sanny, it was embarrasing..." I said as I looked up at her laughing. "Stop it!" I said as I hit her arm._

_"Your right, I'm sorry" She said trying not to laugh._

_I rolled my eyes at her, "Can we go now I don't want to miss Dear John."_

_"Of course."_

_As we walked to our seats in the theatre Santana grabbed my hand interlocking our fingers. I smiled loving the hand holding. She leaned over and whispered in my ear, " You look very beautiful tonight."_

_I blushed as we took our seats, "thanks, so do you..."_

_I swear I saw her blushing..._

_The car ride to my house was nice. Santana looked like she was nervous, nervous? Why would she be nervous? When we got to my house she stopped the car, got out and made her way to my side opening the door for me. We walked up to the front door in silence. As we got there Santana took my hands in hers._

_"San, what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing, it's just... Britt we have been best friends for a long time now and... well, over time I have been having these feelings... feelings for you in a not so friendly way. Britt - Britt, your my best friend, but I want to be more than friends. I love you, Brittany."_

_Oh... my... she loves me? Wait, do I love her?_

_"Um...Britt please say something. Oh no I messed up, I knew I shouldn't have...umpf..."_

_She was talking to much so I silenced her by kissing her. Her lips are so soft... I saw fireworks, like the Fourth of July. As we slowly pulled away I looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "I love you too, Santana."_

* * *

><p>As I think back on that amazing moment, I smile. It quickly faded as the memory of what happened later came to mind.<p>

* * *

><p><em>We made love. It was amazing soft and slow. It felt like a Disney movie except they don't have sex in Disney movies. As we quietly made our ways downstairs to the door I whispered to Santana, "so we are like girlfriends now, right?"<em>

_She giggled and grabbed my hands. " Britt, will you be my girlfriend?"_

_"Yes,yes,yes!" I said as I jumped into her arms and kissed her with all the passion and love I was feeling at that moment. We pulled away after a couple of minutes out of breath._

_"I will see you tomorrow at school. Bye Britt, I love you."_

_"I love you too, San" I said as I gave her one last kiss._

_I smiled and waved as she backed out of my driveway. It happened so fast. As she was backing out a car came swerving around the block colliding with her side of the car._

_"SANTANA!" I ran over to the side of her car, frantically calling 911._

_"San, I called 911, they will be here soon!" I said through the tears that were pouring down my face._

_She was smashed up against the steering wheel, blood everywhere._

_"Brittany..." She whispered._

_I grabbed her hand carefully, "yes."_

_"I love you, Britt, and don't you ever forget that." Tears were streaming down her face as she said that._

_We were both crying holding on to eachothers hand with all the strength we had._

_"I know, but don't say that your not going to die!" _

_She squeezed my hand, "If I don't make it, I want you to go to prom and have fun."_

_"It won't be fun if your not there with me."_

_She smiled, "I love you, Brittany."_

_"I love you too, Santana."_

_I kissed her ever so passionatly, she kissed back but only for a moment. I pulled back hearing the sirens. I noticed her lips were cold and pale... "NO!" I screamed. As they carried her in a stretcher I fell to my knees, " NO! SANTANA! Don't leave me... please... I can't live without you..." What started out as a scream ended as barely a whisper._

_"I'm really sorry ma'am." the paramedic said. As they drive away, I keep hoping that this is just a bad dream. That in a few minutes I will wake up to Santana, alive, next to me. It never happened, I'm still in the middle of the street on my knees, crying my eyes out, wishing it all away._

* * *

><p>As Quinn and I dance I can't help but cry. Santana should be here dancing with me, but she's not, she's gone. I feel so alone, Quinn can't replace San, she's my friend but not my BEST friendGirlfriend. No one can replace my Santana. So here I am on the night everyone's dreams come true, dancing with tears in my eyes...

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first one-shot so please review! I dont know when the next one-shot will be out, but i'm working on a story to be out hopefully soon! please review! :)<strong>


End file.
